Rumors Affect the Worst in People
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Gabriella and her twin sister move away and when they move back they both changed Gabriella is abused and thinks she is better off alone . And Issabella is a girl that got jealous and ruined her sisters life in one little rumor.Will Issabella change back?
1. Chapter 1

**Rumors Affect the Worst in People**

16 year old Troy Botlon was walking home from shool with his best freind when he saw a family moving nextdoor."Wow Dude check out that girl" his Freind Chad said looking at my twin sister Issabella.She was wearing a pink miniskirt with a pink shirt and jacket with pink heals.I walked over to her."Issabella do you know which truck has your stuff?" I asked in fear.My family hates me we move so much because my neighbor think I get abused from all the yelling they hear from my parents.The truth is I am my sister sometimes slaps me for no reason and my mom well she is more verbal abuse and my dad is well he hurts me buth physicaly and verbaly."No I dont you freak" she yelled at me. Just 3 or 4 months till we move maybe sooner.My parents loved me until Issabella said something about me getting pregnant or thinking I was when I was 13.Well atleast I'm back in my home town .I grew up here until i was 13 but they didnt start abusing me until I was out of here."Oh My God Troy Bolton" Is yelled.He was my freind not hers.He looked at her and said "Issabella the same beautiful self" I walked over saying "Issablella go pick your room" she just said "Ok slut well bye Troy come on Gabriella you need to carry my things like mom said " I nodded and let a tear escape from my eye.Troy notice he looked at me and Chad said "Hey Issabella we'll help you" she thought 'Wow Danforth wants to be alone with me in a room again' "Ok that sounds great so Gabriella can go fill her room" she said happily."Thanks Chad" I said happily he said "No problem Gab" and I turned to Troy "Hey why were you crying" I just said "Oh sorry something was in my eye" he nodded and I said "You dont need to help me I dont have that much just 20 books and clothes its ok it only uses up 2 and a half boxes" he just shook his head and said "I wont take no for an answer" I just smiled and said "You can take the box with the books in it" he smiled and picked up the box.We put the boxes in my room."I cant beleive I get this room again Troy" then He laughed and said "Yeah remember those nights me and Chad climbed the trees over to here for you and Issabella" then I said thinking out loud "Yeah she was nice back then" then I realised what I said then said "Sorry she just changed a lot , remember when we had our first kiss?" I asked then he said "Yeah"

_Flashback_

_13 yr. old Troy Bolton was in the park with 13 year old Gabriella Montez "So Troy I'm gonna miss you" then Troy said "Well I'm not sure but I think I have feelings for you" then she smiled and said "Me too" he smiled and said "Well if I like you and You like me then maybe we should kiss" she smiled and he kissed her softly._

_end of Flashback_

"Yeah that was great" Troy said she smiled and said "Yeah , so any girlfreinds" he shook his head and said "No I wanna wait for the right girl first you" she smiled and said "Yeah well no , we only kissed but thats it" he smiled and said "Can you tell me more about this guy" she smiled and was about to say something when she heard a thud from the next room over.She waled in to see...

* * *

Ok so did you like it. Ok here are the couple explinations. Gabriella and Troy like eachother Chad is dating Taylor but Issabella likes Chad and only likes Troy as a freind but Chad also likes Issabella. So there is a love Triangle between Chad , Issabella , and Taylor.Hopefully Chad will chang Is to her old self. 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Rumors Affect the Worst in People 

We walked in to see Issabella and Chad putting down a big heavy box and Troy said "Why doesnt Gabriella have as much things as you" Then Issabella said "Because she doesnt deserve them after what happened what happened in Chicago with one of her ex freinds Ryan Evans" then Chads and Troys mouths dropped and said "We know him what happened" then I said "Yeah tell them about the rumor you spread , just because you were jealouse that Sharpay didnt accept you in her group but she did to me I mean that is when you changed to a bitch am I right" then she said "Well it isnt a rumour. Gabriella and Sharpay were hanging out at my house when I noticed they wernt in the pool anymore I saw them walk out of the bathroom. I went in to see what was so urgent and I found a positive pregnancy test I told my parents and they booked a doctors appointment and it said that she wasnt pregnant and Ryan was in her room that night talking what would have happened if she was pregnant so I told my parents and then they kicked him out and then well we are here today" then Gabriella said "Ok there was a test but it wasnt mi-" then Troy and Chad said "That test was Sharpays she has a 3 yr.old daughter not Gabriellas" Issabellas mouth dropped and said "What about Ryan sneeking into your room all those nights what were you doing?" then I said "Ryan was telling me about the scholarships he was getting over that week that he was sneeking into my room" then regular Issabella said "Well it doesnt matter your still a slut" then my mom came in "Issy do you know where G-" she said walking nto the room then she saw Troy and Chad and said "Oh my god is that is that little Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton oh my you both have grown up , Gabriella dont be rude can you get everyone drinks?" I knew what would happen if I said no so I just simply nodded and walked down to the kitchen where I saw my dad reading the newspaper so I said "Would you like something to drink dad" he looked up and said "Water would be fine" I poured him a glass of water and gave it to him.He smiled and said "Thank You" sure he hurts me a lot but only if I do something bad which Issabella makes it seem like.She turned my parents against me just because she was always jealous.I made lemonade for the rest and brought up the pitcher and glasses.Troy and Chad smiled and said thanks when my mom and Issabella just took the glasses.I smiled weakly then I heard my mom say "So have either of you boys done anything big within the past few years" then Chad said "Im co captain for the east high wildcats while Troy is the captain" then my mom said "How about both of you invite over your parents and we catch up tonight" They both nodded and asked "Ok can we use the phone" then my mom laughed and said "Of course Gabriella show them the phone" I nodded and motioned for them to flollow me but all they did was ask questions then I noticed oneform Chad "Gabriella does your family hurt you" I only galneced and said "Heres the phone" then Troy said "Why do you have that cut on your back"

* * *

Ok so only Issabella and Gabriellas mom hate her. Her father definately is an interesting character wait until the next chapter when he admits he overheard the conversation and tells his wife. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rumors Affect the worse in People**

Isabella , Gabriella , Troy , and Chad left to go to the Evans house.But Mr.Montez went to wife."Hey dear whats wrong" Mrs. Montez said "Our daughter" he said angrily then Mrs. Montez said "Yes I know Gabriell-" then he said "No Issabella she's been lying to us about Gabriella we've been abusing our daughter just because one was jealous Troy and Chad noticed a bruise on Gabriellas shoulder." then Mrs. Montez laughed "Gabriella inocent thats a funny joke " said as she laughed then Mr. Montez said "Why is that hard to beleive she never did anything wrong until Issabella said she was pregnant and it was her friend Sharpay" then Ms.Montez realised how bad of a mother she is "Y..ou mean I abuse my daughter" then Mr. Montez said "Im affraid we do"

**With Gabriella , Issabella , Troy , and Chad**

"So Is has you life changed" then she smiled and said "Yeah im finaly the favorite sister" then Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "_cough _slut _cough_" she just glared at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled."So Gab have any late boyfriends?" Troy said then Issabella said "Wow another boy who wants to get into her pants yet gets rejected." then Gabriella said "Nope , any late girlfriends" he shock his head and said "Nope , and here we are" they rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door and screamed."OMG" she ran and hugged Gabriella "Hi Mrs. Evans" then Ryan came out and and stood there in shock."Gabs?" he whispered and she nodded he ran up and hugged her."So Ryan I need to breathe you know" then he realised he was squeazing the air out of her. He saw her purse."So Gabs guess what " she said "What Ry " then he said "I got a girlfriend" she smiled and said "Thats good" then Sharpay came down with a 3 yr old girl in her arms.She saw Gabriella and...

* * *

Ok so short and maybe a little pointless and what happens when Issabella reads Gabriellas secret journal. 


End file.
